Several Shades of Justice
by Tre3
Summary: A young teen who had nothing, except for his closest companion, move to Metropolis looking for a better life, but ends up as something worse but better. This is a very emotional story that has some graphic violence, language, and later sexual scenes. Young Justice Team, Justice league, New Injustice league.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I was inspired to write this story thanks to a good friend of mines, and I would love to dedicate this to them, and another close friend i was really close to, but now deceased yet very alive in my heart. I hope you enjoy this story, fellow reader!**

My _name is Trey Lockhart, I am a 16 year old castaway. Not much of a good intro, but fuck it. I already have had to beg so much. I never knew my father, and my mother sold me for drugs when I was 11, but the drug dealer died of overdose not much after, leaving me all alone in a cold, harsh world, forcing me to rummage through the trash of those who were higher privileged than I. I remained alone for about three years, until I met my other half at a abandoned shack in Virginia. Her name was Natasha Cornell, a runaway from an abusive home. Her mother was a prostitute, while her father constantly raped her when she was alone with him._

 _We instantly bonded, understanding each other and fell into a passionate love, Inseparable since, and even though I had had nothing, I had her, and she had me, and that was the only thing that matters to us. I never had a family, but Natasha was the closest thing to one to have._

 _"Hey Trey, how about we go to Metropolis, I hear that It's one of the safest places on earth." Natasha said._

"You are only saying that, because that is where Superman lives." I scoff.

"I'm just saying. We have ran out of food, and I'm tired of this place. Don't you want to see the world?" She asks.

"I guess so, besides I bet those rich people leave lots of food laying around. I wonder if they do soup kitchens." I say with some optimism.

"Well when would you like to leave?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow? We could hop on a train and ride all the way there." I respond.

"That sounds good." She says.

And as the cold winter night approached, we both huddled on a makeshift mattress of old cardboard and dead leaves, keeping each other warm, from the cold, harsh world.

 **Mount Justice**

 **February 13, 2011. 10:31 Pm EDT.**

"Attention team, there is a mission for you." Batman said from the Holographic screen.

"Cool what is it?" Kid Flash asked.

"There is a situation at LexCorp. I need you to gather some information, and report back to me." Batman responded.

"Ok, but isn't that you and Superman's job to keep track of Lex Luthor?" Robin asked.

"This is a covert mission. Superman cannot get involved, for now. I just need you to take pictures and gather information." Batman says, before disconnecting.

"Of all people, why Luther!" Superboy said angrily.

"Chill out, I don't think it has anything to concern you." Artemis said.

"Well we better head out. Megan, get the Bioship." Aqualad ordered.

"Ok", She replied, as she used her telekinetic power to communicate with it.

The team of heroes quickly headed outside and got in, and they flew off to Metropolis.

 **Metropolis**

 **February 13, 2011. 10:58 Pm EDT.**

The Bioship invisibly parked on top of the LexCorp building, and our heroes sneakily got out.

"Ok, Robin, Megan, and Artemis you sneak inside and take pictures." Superboy and I will stand guard at each sector, Oh and Wally, you are the lookout. Scan the areas before we get there." Aqualad

Megan quickly passed through the wall, and opened the door for us, not setting off the alarm.

The team quietly went inside, and down the stairs onto the top floor of the building.

" _So how is Zatanna doing?"_ Robin asked via mind link.

" _She is still sad about her father. You know, being Doctor Fate and all."_ Megan responded.

" _But why did she not come? She could have been very useful for this mission."_ Wally asked _._

" _You know that it's hard to get over something like that. Some people just need time."_ Aqualad thought.

The team quickly made their way down the halls, and into the secret corridor.

"We need a regular human host. They must not have any connections with someone like family, or friends. Someone who's life doesn't matter." A scientist said.

Robin quickly begins to record the scenario with a small camcorder.

" _What are they talking about?"_ Artemis asked.

" _Apparently they need someone to use for something."_ Robin responded.

They stayed, quietly observing, until another scientist turned the corner, and spotted Superboy.

"Intruders! Intruders!" He yelled, as he ran the other way, pressing a button on the wall, causing loud alarms to sound, and red flashing lights.

"Shit! Wally you were supposed to look out! Now what will we tell Batman!" Robin yelled.

"We don't have time for this! We gotta go!" Artemis yelled.

The group quickly ran back to the roof, and into the Bioship, before the police arrived.

"Whew, that was close!" Wally blurted, causing everyone else to stare with anger.

"Batman is gonna be so disappointed with us. Hopefully the little bit of information I got will make him not be too angry with us." Robin groaned, reviewing his evidence.

The team, full of anxiety for their upcoming meeting with Batman, as the Bioship invisibly flew through the sky.

 **Metropolis Train Terminal**

 **February 15, 2011. 11:41 Am EDT.**

Natasha and I arrived in the morning, quickly jumping off the Train as it stopped and we escaped through a hole in the fence.

We walked around for a while, holding hands as the large skyscrapers came into view.

"I am so happy we can start a new life together!" Natasha squealed, bringing me into a passionate kiss.

"I am too!" I say, hugging her. "It's not much of a new life, but I think it will be a good change of pace."

"It doesn't matter. As long as I am with you, nothing the world throws at us will matter." She responds.

I begin holding her closer.

" _She's right. The world is a cold, fucked up place with many people, but fuck them, fuck the world and it's society. As long as Natasha and I are together, nothing can stop us!"_

"Well let's go. I'm starving!" I say.

"Me too!" She replied.

We then headed straight for the concrete jungle, until we came across a familiar sight in the sky.

"It's a bird!" I say.

"No, it's a plane." Natasha said.

The flying object came closer to view, revealing a familiar shield and red "S" on the chest.

"It's Superman!" I gasp.

We quietly gaze at the superhero, as he flies by, causing many people to stare.

As the Man of Steel faded into the distance, Natasha and I happily walked into Downtown, with our hand-me-down clothes we found behind a donation center, looking for some food.

 **Metropolis**

 **February 15, 2011. 12:03 Pm EDT.**

Natasha and I continue rummaging through the dumpsters behind restaurants in the city.

"Not much here, just small scraps and bones from this one." I unceremoniously announced to Natasha.

"Well I will go check the other one." she responds, pointing to the one beside this dumpster.

"Ok, I will go see the other one across the street." I say, pointing to the large bin across the street.

"Ok," she says, as she dug through the dumpster.

I walk out to the street, and almost was hit by a white van with "LexCorp" logo on the doors.

I scurry across the street as the passengers eyed me down with evil in their eyes.

As soon as I got to the other side to search the dumpster, the white van pulls into the alleyway, blocking me in.

several large men and a scientist get out, with masks, soaked rags and a body bag.

" _Ohh Shit!"_

"Natasha! Natasha!" I yelp.

"Hmm, a little scrawny, but he looks like a perfect candidate! Lets get him!" The scientist yelled.

And at that word, they ran at me, with huge hands.

I struggled but I couldn't get away as they closed in on me.

"Natasha!" I yell one final time, as they seized me, and smothered me with the soaked rag, causing me to become drowsy.

" _Natasha...please..."_

I then suddenly drop sleep, as they carried me to their van.

 **And that's it for chapter 1. i hope you guys enjoyed it, because it may take a while to update, as I write my other story, Arms of Steel. Thanks for coming, and I hope you stay tuned for more!**

 **~Tre3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but life is hard. Anyways I put alot into making this chapter for you guys, so I hope you guys enjoy it. and don't worry, I rated this M for a reason, so you will get your gore, and Lemons (or both) soon. I hope to update more often, but as for the moment, I hope you enjoy this.**

 _Uhh. What happened to me? Whats going on? Where am I?_

 **Unknown**

 **February 16, 2011. 9:54 Pm EDT.**

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light shining down all over me, and many scientists and doctors surrounding me, with bloody surgical equipment in their hands.

I then slightly lifted my head, and saw my sliced-open torso, exposing my organs as the doctors who constantly cut, and added new artificial organs from the tray.

They had also made cuts to my hands and feet, and injected small mysterious orbs inside them.

"W-what are you doing to me?" I barely managed to say.

"Something wonderful. We will make you the ultimate superbeing in existence! Not even the Justice league will touch you! Hahahaha!" a scientist responded.

"I-I don't want this. I just want Natasha..." I barely managed to say, before passing out. I didn't notice another scientist inject my arm with a white syringe.

" _Natasha..."_

 **Mount Justice**

 **February 17, 2011. 9:23 Am EDT.**

"Good morning everyone!" Megan said, in a cheerful tone. "Zatanna and I made breakfast!"

Wally quickly zoomed in.

"Mmm. What's cookin good lookin." Wally said, flirting with Megan.

She promptly ignored, as Superboy walked in, and she kissed him.

Wally was crushed for a second, before grabbing a plate and filling it with eggs, bacon, and sad Waffles.

Soon everyone else poured in and filled their plates.

"So, what's the plan today guys?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. Batman is still reviewing the evidence, so I guess we have a day off." Robin responded.

"What can we do? Its 39 degrees outside!" Wally said.

"I guess we hang out in the lounge, unless someone wants to go elsewhere. I think I'll pay a visit to Atlantis. We are still rebuilding from that attack from Black Manta." Kaldur said, heading to the Zeta tubes.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to a movie or something. Artemis, you wanna come?" Wally asked.

"Um s-sure." She responded.

They both finished their breakfast, and headed out.

Robin and Zatanna went to the waterfall room a bit later, talking about recent things.

Rocket had been gone for a week now, she wanted to spend some time with her mentor, doing smaller missions.

"I guess we have the cave to ourselves!" Megan said.

"I guess so." Superboy responded, cleaning up then sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

After Megan finished cleaning up, she quickly joined Conner on the sofa, snuggling up to him.

"So what are we gonna watch?" She asked.

"I don't know. We will find something." He responded.

They sat there for a while, until they came across the news.

"This just in, Lex Luthor is demanding an explanation for the invasion of LexCorp from the Justice League, who just four days ago, claimed to have spotted someone with the Kryptonian "S" on the top floor. Specifics are still pending about this, that is all we have, said by one scientist."

Superboy immediately cuts off the TV. "There's nothing on."

"Well, I guess we enjoy each others company." Megan said.

"Yeah." He responded.

They then began to share a passionate kiss, intensifying every second.

"Woof!"

Wolf interrupted, licking Superboy.

"Ach Wolf!" He said, shocked.

"Haha, I guess Wolf is ready for his walk!" Megan said, giggling.

Superboy soon became visibly upset, then took Wolf outside.

"Be back soon!" Megan yelled.

Superboy moped, as he walked the impatient canine. "Yeah Ok."

 **Unknown**

 **February 18, 2011. 6:32 Am EDT**

 _Bubbles...bubbles...bubbles..._

I once again slowly open my eyes. I feel as if I am submerged, but somehow I could breathe.

I can hear voices behind the bubbling liquid.

"There are strong brainwaves! He is wakening!" someone yells.

"Use the Bio-shock device!" Someone else yelled.

Suddenly a blue light surrounded me, then strong jolts of electricity shot through my body.

It didn't hurt actually, my body seemed to absorb all of it, giving me an unusual inner strength.

I fully open my eyes to see that I am inside a stasis tube, full of orange-yellow liquid.

Outside, I could see and hear many voices of scientists, who were attending beeping control panels.

" _What is happening to me? Why am I in here?"_

I begin to flail, trying to get out. I don't like this.

"Stop! Johnson sedate him!" a scientist yelled.

" _Will not stay under your control anymore. I am not your guinea pig bitch!"_

I then feel a mysterious, yet powerful force within my body...

" _What's this?"_

I then see my stitched up hands glow, as the powerful force continued to increase.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The power emerged from me, shattering the glass and spilling the liquid all over the floor.

Alarms immediately sounded, and the only door to the room sealed shut by an huge metal door, trapping the panicked scientists with me.

"Please don't hurt us! We mean no harm!" one said.

"What did you do to me! Where am I?!" I asked angrily.

"We made you superior, completely limitless to your powers. The universe is a playground compared to your power." Another said.

"I don't want this. None of it!" I responded, feeling my power flare up.

"You were the perfect candidate. We needed a vessel to withhold this power. Someone young, someone manipulative, someone who was not bound by love by others." The chief scientist said.

"That is not true! I have Natasha!" I said, releasing destructive waves of red energy, damaging the equipment, and sending the scientists crashing into the walls.

The sparks of electricity immediately attracted to my body, absorbing them.

"His power... It was a success! All the money and research for project: Shade was an success!" a scientist says.

I then blast another destructive wave, more powerful than the first, annihilating everything, and splattering the scientists into the wall, flattening them like bloody pancakes.

I then blast the door, demolishing it completely, and walked out, into the long hallway.

There are many alarms ringing, and large steel doors shutting, but I easily blast through them.

I quickly approach the main entrance (after reading the directories on the hallways) demolishing anything in my way, even scientists or guards, who tried to stop me. I didn't really know how to contain my power, and I kinda didn't care. I just wanted to find Natasha.

"Wait!" Someone yelled behind me.

I ignore the voice, and continue walking.

"I can help you! I can help you understand your powers, and abilities. I can lead you to success and fame, If you just stay and listen."

I hesitated at first, thinking about his offer.

" _I can't just walk into Metropolis without a lid on my powers."_

I turned around to face a tall, bald man, who had green eyes and a very formal suit.

"Who are you?!" I said coldly.

"I am Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp. I know all about you, and I am the only one to help you." He said.

"But why me?! Who am I to you?" I ask.

"You, Trey, will help serve The Light, and become my partner to infinite profit. If we work together, I will train you to ascend your powers, much above Doctor Fate, Captain Atom, Flash, even Superman." Luthor said with a wide smile.

"But that is not what I want. I just want Natasha. She is all I care about." I respond.

"Hmm. Well the ones who picked you up didn't tell me about this... Tell you what, If you let me train you, and assist The Light, I will personally look for Her, and give you two a nice place together, on my estate." He offered.

" _I have no choice, I need this deal to help myself. I need this to help me and Natasha."_

He extends his hand to me, as I think about this deal.

"Why haven't you done this before?" I ask.

"The procedure to give you these powers required a lot of money, as well as gathering specific DNA from superheroes to do so. I tried cloning, but my first Kryptonian clone became feral and uncontrollable, and the second one has similar issues, but assists the Justice League, instead of helping me. So I ditched the Cloning idea, and decided to make a hero another way. My team modified your DNA, adding several traits from the justice league's members, and modified your body itself to control your infinite power. You currently have artificial and alien organs inside you, and your skin alone is now 15 times more durable than a Kryptonian. You were made for greatness!" He explained.

"Ok, I'll work with you, but I want you to find Natasha as soon as possible." I respond, shaking his hand.

"Good, now then, may we continue to your training? I have an holographic training room for you to use. You can start today, while I clean up this mess you made." Luthor said.

"And what about Natasha?" I ask.

"I will do everything I can to find her, in the meantime you should focus your new power. I don't need anymore casualties here." He said, leading me down a different hallway.

" _I just want him to get Natasha. I'll do anything for her..."_

 **And that's It guys, I hope you enjoyed it, cause I promise the next chapter will definitely be 1000x better. in a meantime, please feel free to give me reviews to make the story better, and follow, so you can keep up if like the story. Thanks guys, and now I need to update my next chapter for AOS, so I'll be back soon.**

 **~Tre3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but Iv'e just been pretty busy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I was really excited in making it, anyways thanks for coming! Here you go, Chapter 3!**

 _I spent the next 2 months doing intense training with Lex Luthor. He taught me how to better harness my immense power, using it to my advantage if I encountered a superbeing. He demonstrated my ability to expel a energy absorbing current in my vicinity, attracting all forms of energy to me. I also learned how to harness all forms of energy and power, ranging from simple radiation, to techno sorcery, and divine magic._

 _Luthor made a huge holographic room for me to train, fighting holograms of every single justice league member. The holograms were created to simulate the real heroes, including their strategies, and weaknesses._

 _By two months, I could almost defeat the justice league singlehandedly. I could beat almost everyone with powers, simply stalling them, as I invisibly steal all their energy. The others I blasted away with whatever energy they would be weak to. The only person I really had difficulty fighting was Captain Atom, because he had very similar powers as mine. Every time he beat me, Luthor got a bit more frustrated every time. I recently learned that I can change into three different forms just by the state of my mind: if I felt prideful, and confident that I could fix the situation, my body would release a blue aura around me, giving me constructive energy. If I felt angry, or enraged, I would have a red aura, with destructive energy, capable of causing massive destruction. My third form, even though I never experienced it, Luthor estimated it would be unstoppable, and infinite, capable of controlling anything in the universe, as well as distorting reality and creating dimensions and control over time. Luthor kept trying to push me to achieve it, but it would put a lot of strain on my body trying to do so. Luthor would seem to get visibly frustrated by my failures, and kept pushing me to my limits, and I began to get frustrated with him, but I dared not to say anything because I needed him. Every day I would ask him if they found Natasha, but I would get the same response every time: "My men are still out looking for her, but she seems to be on the move." I want to go look for her myself, but Luthor says I could alert the justice League if they detected me using my power to fly or even walk, due to my external magnetic current._

 _Luthor says almost every day that I cannot fulfill my full powers until I cleanse my heart of all attachments and become pure, but I quietly refuse to do so. I cannot detach my love for Natasha, she's the only thing I care about._

 **LexCorp Secret Underground facility**

 **April 06, 2011. 5:39 Pm EDT**

"Come on Trey! Use your final form! Beat that oversized battery!" Luthor shouted from the sidelines.

I was once again in the holographic training room, facing off against the holographic Captain Atom.

We have been fighting for a while already, draining each other's powers for almost 30 minutes. This fight was getting nowhere, and we resorted to hand to hand combat.

I fought hard, but he was much more trained in fighting than I, knocking me around, as I only maintained fighting with my infinite energy.

I could hit hard, but not enough to break through his metal skin, but merely knocking down, or sending him flying. His hits did the same, but I felt no pain, or scars at all. My body was durable enough to tank direct punches from hologram Superman.

Eventually I begin to tire out. I may have infinite energy, but my human body does not have the stamina at my current form.

"Use your ultimate form! Do it you, filthy brat!" Luthor yelled, on the sidelines.

" _What did he just call me?!"_

I stopped fighting, and looked at Luthor with anger in my eyes.

"End simulation!" I yelled, causing the Holographic Captain Atom to fade away.

Luthor then got off the bench, and met me on the floor, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"I told you, you have to rid your heart of all attachments to reach your ultimate power! You are a failure, and now I have to fix you myself!" He roared.

"Sir, I tried, but Captain Atom is too hard to beat. His powers are like mines, but he has far more experience than me." I responded.

"Unacceptable! If you tried hard enough, you could beat him! I want 100% of all your commitment, and not on some nappy headed bitch!" He yelled.

Something inside me snapped, causing me to rush at him in anger, making my body to glow in a red aura, and my fists became coated in a red flame-like energy.

"Restrain him!" He yelled.

Suddenly two large levitating robots appeared from the floor, gripping my arms, and coating my body in a metal restraint, nullifying my powers, as Luthor gazed at my surprised face.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yell, struggling to break free.

"Sorry kid, but this is for your own good." He said with a smirk on his face.

I continue to struggle as he stepped away, pulling out a phone from his pocket.

"Bring the girl down here." He said into the device.

"Huh?! What girl?!" I asked, petrified.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough." Luthor responded, with a smirk on his face.

Moments later, two large guards came in, holding a girl in handcuffs and shackles on her feet.

 _It was Natasha!_

"Natasha!" I yelled out.

She instantly looked to me, with desperate, pleading eyes. She looked terrible, as if she had no rest, and was beaten up really bad. "Trey!"

I then furiously try to break out of the restraint, causing some of it to break a little.

Natasha was also struggling to break out her restraints as well, until a guard punched her in the stomach, and the other held her in place by her hair, as she screamed in pain.

"Stop that! You are hurting her!" I yelled, feeling my immense power surging through my body, trying to break through the restraints.

"I am truly sorry it had to come to this, but it's for your own good. We must break all attachments." Luthor said.

He then walked towards Natasha, reaching into his suit, and pulled out a small gun. He cocked it, and aimed it at her panic-filled face.

He then faced me once more. "Sorry kid, but don't take this personal. This is just business."

I desperately tried to break free, tears streaming down my face, as he slowly pulled the trigger.

"Natasha!"

"Trey!"

BANG!

I watched in horror as the bullet flew out of the barrel, and into her forehead, ripping a hole through her head as it passed out through the back of her skull, killing her instantly. She fell back onto the floor, her face still showing shock and fear of the situation, as blood began to pool around her.

"NOOOOOO! you fucking bastard!" I yelled, as tears rolled down my face.

"You will thank me for this one day. Trust me." He said with a sick smile.

I dropped my head, as powerful force begins to well inside me.

" _Natasha... He...He killed her! Luthor killed the only thing in the universe I cared about! He must pay! He must die!"_

"We can bury her tomorrow after your training... Trey, you could have so much better... how about an android girlfriend? You don't have to love her..." Luthor offered.

"No!" I growled, as dark red energy swirled around me.

I quickly shot my head up, glaring evilly at Luthor with red, glowing eyes.

"He needs more restraints! Hurry!" He said backing away from me.

I then released the energy, blasting the restraints off, and causing a huge explosion, knocking Luthor back several feet.

As the smoke cleared, I could see Luthor, trying to escape with Natasha's guards.

I then walk towards the men, red energy swirling violently around me, as I approached the scared men with my glowing red eyes, thirsting for blood.

"Trey! You cannot hurt me! I gave you your power! I took you in, and taught you how to be a great fighter!" Luthor yelled.

"You killed the only thing I ever cared about. You ended my world. Now I must end yours." I responded.

I kept walking towards them, until I was suddenly tackled by a robot, giving them the chance to escape.

The robot tried to pin me down on the floor, but I quickly blast it with a large red beam, dispatching it quickly.

I then rose off the floor, allowing my energy to repel earth's gravity and fly. I flew through the huge hallways, looking for Luthor.

I soon abandoned that idea, and decided to destroy everything. Luthor should die, along with all of these experiments he funded here.

I charged an immense energy from my body, radiating a dark red that swirled around me, sweeping up anything not nailed on the floor or walls like a tornado.

" _I hope this ends you."_

I released the energy, creating a massive explosion of energy and debris, as the entire facility erupted from the ground, encasing the entire area in fire and smoke, shaking the ground in strong tremors.

I looked around inside the flaming inferno, looking for Luthor among the burning corpses of the staff members of the facility.

I then came across Natasha's body, her left leg set ablaze, as her clothing was partly charred.

" _I must take care of you first."_

I flew to her corpse, extinguishing her leg, and hugging her dead body, coating my hands and arms with her blood.

"I am so sorry Natasha. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better boyfriend to you."

I then cradled her in my arms, and closed her eyes with my fingers as the fire blazed around us. I gazed into her face, hoping she could be in peace, despite the bullet hole on her forehead.

After a few tender moments, I heard a helicopter take off, nearby the flaming hole.

" _Shit! Luthor survived!"_

I hugged my deceased girlfriend once more, crying softly into her hair. I gently scooped her up, and laid her onto a small platform away from the fire.

"I love you, and I always will love you, forever."

I then absorb all the thermal energy from the fire, leaving a charred crater where the facility used to be.

I then flew into the sky, looking for Luthor's helicopter, which I spotted heading into the nearby city of Metropolis.

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 06, 2011. 9:08 Pm EDT**

"Attention team. There is a mission for you." Batman said via Holographic screen, echoing around the cave.

The team poured in from the lounge room, with disappointment on their faces.

"Yes, Batman?" Robin answered.

"Really!? A mission on movie night! It was just getting to the good part!" Wally complained, still holding a large bowl of popcorn.

Batman simply ignored him, and showed them an image of Luthor's helicopter being chased by an flying teenage boy.

"Luthor is apparently being chased by an unknown individual with powers, and I want you all to stop him, and figure out why this person is after Luthor. I will be on alert if this kid should be an problem, but I think you can handle this." Batman announced.

"So another person is pissed with Luthor. Why am I not surprised?" Superboy scoffed.

"You should hurry, before this person catches Luthor. The justice league need him alive to maintain his share of political power in the world." Batman informed, before disconnecting.

Megan quickly summoned the Bio-ship, and all the young heroes piled on quickly.

"So If we hurry up and finish this mission, maybe we can still enjoy movie night before it gets too late?!" Wally asked.

"Let's hope so, I got a bad feeling about this person." Aqualad said.

 **And that's it for Chapter 3! I hope you liked this chapter and didn't have too many sad feelings about... you know, everything that happened. please stay tuned for Chapter 4, when Trey meets the team! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **~Tre3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the really late update, but I'm having a lot of life issues.**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**

" _I'm gonna kill Luthor! That bastard must die!"_

 **Metropolis**

 **April 06, 2011. 9:26 Pm EDT**

I'm closing in on Luthor's helicopter. I could easily shoot it down, but I want to see Luthor's face when I kill him. I bet I could fly faster, but I hadn't really had much training in flight, not to mention his helicopter was a high-speed variant, with a top speed of over 300 mph.

I slowly keep advancing, until I violently slammed headfirst into an invisible barrier, knocking me down and into the side of a building.

"Ouch, what the hell was that!?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

Suddenly, a spiky-haired kid jumped into the hole, with a brightly colored costume, and a Bo-staff pointed straight at my face.

"Who are you, and what are your intentions!" He demanded.

I got to my feet, examining the shorter boy, who wore a yellow "R" on his chest.

"Me? I'm none of your concern. I intend on killing Luthor, now move out my way!" I responded, walking towards him.

"I can't let you do that! Now freeze!" He said, clutching his Bo-staff.

I gazed at him, knowing that this scrawny kid has no idea what he's messing with.

"Move out my way, this is the last time I'm gonna warn you!" I yell, charging my fists in red, flame-like energy.

He then charged at me, swinging his staff, but I simply extended my arm, and fired a weak beam of energy, sending him flying out the hole.

I then levitated out the hole, and stood above the boy, who was laying on the street.

"Team! Fall in!" He yelled into a communicator.

Suddenly a bright flash of yellow light rushed at me, knocking me back several feet.

He then stopped and looked at me, causing me to notice his costume.

" _A yellow costume, with a red thunderbolt symbol. Wait, he looks like Flash! Luthor taught me that I could remove his energy by increasing friction and drag around his body, or increase the gravity, pinning him to the ground."_

"Hey dude, you're messing with movie night!" He yelled.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, but Luthor is getting away!" I responded, levitating off the ground, as red energy swirled around me.

"Sorry dude, but we can't let ya do that!" He smirked.

"Very well then." I responded, coating him in an invisible force.

He tried to rush as me again, but the force causes him to move almost like slow motion.

As he approached, I roundhouse kicked the side of his face, knocking him out.

Suddenly there were a bunch of arrows firing at me, but all of them simply bounced off my skin like a ball to a wall.

"Leave him alone!" A girl in a green costume and blonde hair yelled, shooting more arrows.

I then shot her with a wave of energy, sending her flying backwards.

" _Who are these guys?"_

Suddenly trash cans and other objects are flying at me, but I swiftly blast them out the air.

There was a green-skinned girl and a guy with a black shirt with a Kryptonian "S" on it.

" _A Martian and... Is that Superman? He looks very young... Ok, Martians are weak to fire, and Kryptonians are weak to Kryptonite radiation, and magic. Ok, I got this!"_

The Kryptonian boy lunged at me, punching in a large flurry, but I manage to get away, until the Martian girl tried to attack with her telekinesis, but I easily absorb the psychic energy.

"Sepor eit mih pu!" A girl in a magician's costume chanted, summoning magical ropes around me.

My body quickly absorbed the magic from the ropes, causing them to simply fall to the ground, and turn into ashes.

The Kryptonian boy then swung with a powerful fist, hitting me in the chest and knocking me back.

"So, you hate Luthor too, huh?" He said, approaching me.

"Yeah, he betrayed me, so now I gotta kill him." I responded, charging simulated Kryptonite radiation in my hands.

"He betrayed me too, but I'm not trying to kill him." He said.

"But you don't understand how he betrayed me. He took the only thing I ever cared about! That's why he must die! That's why I won't stop until I get him!" I shouted, blasting him with the green energy, sending him flying across the street and slamming into a concrete building, leaving a huge impact crater.

The Martian girl then launched a car at me, but I easily dodge the vehicle, encasing my hands in superheated flames.

" _I don't want to kill them, otherwise the real Justice league will come for me."_

Suddenly another boy with odd water-like swords lunged at me, and even though he missed, I noticed his gills.

" _A Atlantean? Who are these guys?"_

I quickly blasted him with fire, sending him flying into the Martian girl.

I then proceeded to make a large ring of fire around them, immobilizing them as they panicked in the fiery ring.

"Etercnoc egac mih!" The magician girl shouted, causing the street around me to form into thick cage.

Another girl with black markings on her face, and a a brown jacket and black knee pads appeared, creating a large bubble of kinetic energy.

Soon the kid with the "R" on his chest and the girl with the bow and arrows showed up, limping from their injuries I inflicted on them.

"How are the others?!" The magician girl asked her friends.

"This guy knocked out Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. I'm calling the League." The kid with the yellow "R" said.

"Who the hell are you!" The girl with the bow and arrow yelled.

"I am Trey, and you forced this upon yourselves." I said, gathering energy from the bubble around me, weakening it, as I charged a massive amount of destructive energy.

"My shield is weakening! He is just too strong!" The girl restraining me said, sweat beading down her face, as she strained to control me.

I then released the massive energy inside, blasting the concrete cage and the bubble into smithereens in a huge explosion that created a deep crater around me.

As the smoke and dust cleared, I simply gazed at the young group, who all laid before me, knocked out.

" _These guys were tough. Thank goodness I didn't run into the real Justice League!"_

As I begin to lift off the ground, two bat-shaped objects hit me, exploding on contact, and knocking me down on the ground on my ass.

As the smoke began to dissipate, I could see the dark figure of Batman, who's cape flying about made him look more intimidating.

" _Ohh shit it's Batman! Luthor said it's best to fight him in a field, where he can't hide, but unfortunately I am in the slums of Metropolis at night!"_

"Hey, I didn't want any trouble, I just wanted to get revenge on Luthor. That's all." I said.

He simply gazed at me with the white eyes of his costume.

I took this opportunity to shoot into the air, causing a large sonic-boom that knocked Batman back a few steps, but still gazing at me, as I flew high into the sky.

"Justice League. We have a problem." He said into a communicator.

 **Skies above Metropolis**

 **April 06, 2011. 9:59 Pm EDT**

" _Shit! Batman is here! I bet the Justice League isn't far behind! I'm not ready to fight them yet. I barely beat their holograms!"_

I flew above the few clouds of the Metropolis sky, looking at the lights of the large city below.

"Who are you, kid? How have we never seen you before? You are certainly too powerful to have been undetected all this time." A voice said behind me.

I turned around, to see a Green Lantern officer hovering nearby.

"I just want Luthor. I do not want to fight the Justice league." I respond.

"Well, we can't let you do that. You are under arrest, so please don't make a struggle." He said, summoning a large, green sphere around me.

" _Luthor taught me that I can control all forms of energy. Even energy emitted from a Green Lantern's ring."_

I easily tear through the sphere, absorbing it's green energy.

"How did you do that?!" He asked.

"It's my powers." I respond, absorbing energy from his ring.

Suddenly a beam of red energy hits my back, but my body absorbed it.

I turned around to see my worst fear: Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Icon, Hawkman, and Captain Atom.

" _Shit! Almost the whole league is here!"_

I tried to fly away, but I was intercepted by Hawkman, whom I blasted with a powerful beam, sending him spiraling down.

Soon Doctor Fate tried to restrain me with a magical chain, but it fails to work. Wonder Woman managed to get her lasso on my foot, but I quickly kick it off, sending it flying and catching Captain Marvel instead.

Suddenly I became surrounded in a red vortex of wind, disorienting me for a second, before I managed to break out, and put a short in Red Tornado's circuits by manipulating his internal electrical energy, and sent him falling to the ground.

I then was hit by a powerful punch by Superman, sending me flying across the sky, and into the top of a skyscraper.

" _Ouch. His hits are a lot stronger than his Hologram."_

"So, You're the kid that's been causing all this trouble. I have to say, I'm impressed." Superman said, flying into the damaged skyscraper.

I quickly scramble to my feet, charging simulated Kryptonite radiation in my hands.

"T-thanks Superman, but I didn't want to cause any trouble, I just wanna kill Lex Luthor." I responded.

He simply smiled. "I did at one point as well. He tried to frame me multiple times, and even tried to kill me, but I let him live. You know why? Because I strive to be the bigger person." Superman said, with truthful eyes.

"But he forced me to fight, and killed the only person I ever cared about!" I shouted, tears welling in my eyes.

Superman looked as if he would say something, but a bright beam blasted over his shoulder, and hit me square in the face.

I absorbed the blast, but I absentmindedly fired a large Kryptonite beam, hitting Superman, and Captain Atom, who stood behind, sending them flying out the building. Superman plummeted down, but Captain Atom stayed airborne, watching me.

I then rose out the building, coating my fists in superheated blue fire.

" _This is it. Me verses Captain Atom, the real one."_

We then charged at each other, colliding and causing a massive explosion that brightened the night sky, as if the sun suddenly appeared.

When the energy dissipated, I noticed a large crack on his metal suit.

"Wow, You sure are strong kid, ain't nothing wrong with that." He said, tending to the crack that lead from his shoulder to his stomach.

"T-thanks, but I'm nowhere as good as you." I responded.

He seemed shocked at first, before blasting me with a blinding light.

I struggled to gain my composure as I felt my hands become tied up by Wonder Woman and Doctor Fate.

I struggled violently, as they tried to restrain me, launching blasts and beams from my hands, with not much success, except hitting Wonder Woman's inner thigh, but it seemed to piss her off more than hurt her.

Suddenly Martian Manhunter snatched me by my jaw, and gazed into my eyes.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I yelled.

I could feel a strong telekinetic power, first becoming absorbed, but steadily drilling through my protective barrier.

"No stop that!" I yelled, feeling the force drill closer and closer to my mind.

I struggled harder than before, but Doctor Fate, Wonder Woman, and now Captain Marvel were restraining me.

I tried to cause another explosion, but I don't have time to charge enough energy for it.

Suddenly Martian Manhunter broke through, and entered my mind, knocking me out.

I could feel my body relax, as I heard the heroes voices fade as I become fully unconscious.

 **Metropolis**

 **April 06, 2011. 11:02 Pm EDT**

"So what do we do with him?" Captain Marvel asked.

"We will hold him at the Watchtower for now, and study his motives. If he is a criminal, we will hand him over to Belle Reve." Batman said.

"Ok, but what if he wakes up?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I believe he would be willing to talk, But Manhunter should scan his memories just to be safe. In the meantime, we need to aid the knocked out portion of the Justice League, and the Team. I expect to meet all of you at the Watchtower in case the questioning goes wrong. Oh and Billy, go to bed." Batman said, approaching the Batmobile.

Captain Marvel gave a embarrassed look, as the rest of the able-bodied League glared at him. He then nodded, and flew into the sky.

"Well I guess we take the kid to the Watchtower now then." Wonder Woman said.

And so Wonder Woman and Green Arrow carried me into a small spacecraft, while the rest of the League were busy tending to other Leaguers including Superman, and The Team, who were all wiped out.

 **Unknown**

 **April 07, 2011. 12:02 Pm EDT**

"Hmm, it seems as if our associate Luthor has shown some success in distracting the League. He has created a superbeing that nearly singlehandedly took out the entire Justice League!" a shabby man said.

"True, but he failed due to a lack of training. He stood no chance by that factor!" said a man in a regal green suit.

"Nevertheless, he is still quite useful to our plan. Now that the entire League is busy dealing with his aftermath, we are free to do as we please for the moment." Said a man with a scar across his face.

"Oh goodie! Just think of all the chaos we could make!" A pale boy squealed, holding a demonic-looking cat.

"Well in a meantime, we should keep an eye for our new boy. He can be useful to us in the future." A woman wearing a crown said.

"Yes, yes. For now, we must perform the ritual, while the League is distracted. This could be our only chance in ensuring mankind will evolve, without the need of superbeings to inhibit them!" The scar-faced man responded.

And so, the unknown individuals began their powerful ritual, as the heroes still were in recovery...

 **And that's it for 4! I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, and don't forget to follow, fav, or Review!**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **~Tre3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay on this one, but I have been taking on a lot of burdens to write this, and I finally was able to have time to get it to ya. So without further ado, here ya go!**

" _Haha I'm gonna get you!"_

" _No You won't, being that slow!"_

 _Natasha and I are playing a game of tag on a beautiful beach, not giving a care in the world._

 _The moment feels so real, but the landscape looks so unreal, so majestic as the sapphire water gently washed onto the golden shore, and the sun sets over the water. It's so beautiful, and unreal._

 _It's as if It's a dream..._

 **The Watchtower**

 **April 07, 2011. 4:48 Am EST**

"Ok, I have all the documents, and records of Trey, I expect Martian Manhunter to have had success in recovering some of his thoughts as he remains unconscious." Batman said, entering the Hall.

The room was filled with Justice League members, many unavailable, but were either in the medical bay, or at home.

The team were also in the Watchtower, but were under care at the medical bay, as the adults remained in the hall, awaiting information about me.

"So, is he a criminal?" Green Arrow asked.

"Judging by his dismal records, he does not seem to have a criminal history, or really anything since 2006. This boy has been missing since." Batman announced. "This is all his papers." He said, laying a folder with about four papers inside.

"Do these papers show where he inherited his powers?" Wonder Woman asked, opening the folder.

"No, these have school records, dental records, and a copy of his birth certificate." Batman responded.

"So I guess we will wait until Martian Manhunter finishes his "probing" with him." Green Arrow said.

"That kid is pretty strong though, I didn't expect that." Hawkman said, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Yeah, he's kinda like Nathaniel, judging by his power." Wonder Woman said.

"I don't know, he was able to simulate Kryptonite radiation, something I can't do, due to it's complexity." Captain Atom said, patching his crack with a small, high-powered blowtorch.

"How is Superman doing? Will he recover soon?"Flash asked.

"Superman and Superboy are in Solar Tubes for the moment. They should make a full recovery soon." Batman responded.

Suddenly Martian Manhunter silently walked into the hall.

"Well what did you get?!" Flash asked.

"The boy's powers are incredibly tough. I had to constantly keep drilling another hole into his mind, because his powers keep patching my work. I did however successfully obtain enough information, to say that the boy is not a criminal, but rather a mislead youth. I will link with each of your minds to show you what I witnessed." Martian Manhunter said, linking everyone's minds.

 _Soon, there were images of me when I was 4, constantly moving with my mother, to avoid the people she owed money to. But as time passed, she only made worst decisions, which slipped us further into disparity. By the time I was 11, my mother had an unquenchable addiction to drugs, and sold, or traded just about everything we had for them. Then one day, after a brief argument, she sold me, crushing my preteen heart. I was more of a burden to her than a loving child._

 _The Drug dealer who owned me at the time wasn't really nice at all. I was the one to scrub the floors for countless hours as he would invite friends who would intentionally make a mess for me. If I didn't clean it up, I would either get pistol-whipped, or he would throw away his scraps of food, that he would give to me, since I wasn't worth a full meal._

 _One day however, he decided to try 4 different drugs at once, which slowly killed him, as I watched. He shuddered violently and foamed from his mouth, before going limp._

 _I knew the police would come soon, and they were already looking for him anyways, so I packed some of his food, and some of his money he stashed under the couch, and left._

 _I headed for D.C, but I ran out of money in Gainesville, trying to get there by buses._

 _The stack of money I took was merely a bunch of one dollar bills, so it kinda went by fast._

 _I remained alone for about three years, rummaging through trash of people higher privileged than I. Eventually I made my way to the small town of Aldie, where I continued my rummaging. One day, I came across an abandoned shack, and thought I could stay here for a while, but as soon as I entered, I was attacked by a homeless girl, who thought I was someone looking for her._

 _She apologized, and offered me a place to reside, being "Shack-mates."_

 _She had a very similar story as mine, escaping our pasts to have a hopeful future. Her name was Natasha, the only person I could truly relate to._

 _One night, as we huddled around a small fire, Natasha and I shared a kiss, our first kiss, which I would remember forever, as that moment would ignite a passionate love that would keep us together forever. For the first time in my life, I felt love, I felt understanding, I felt responsibility._

 _Eventually we made our way to Leesburg, over the course of 10 months, and stayed in another abandoned shack, until one day Natasha thought that if we moved to Metropolis, we could have a better life. I agreed, and we hopped aboard a cargo train the next day that was headed straight for Metropolis._

 _However, after arriving we had an unfortunate encounter with a group of LexCorp "recruiters" Who kidnapped me before Natasha knew what was going on._

 _Followed by that, I awoke once, to observe people cutting into my body, and adding new organs and objects into me, but I soon passed out again, being tranquilized._

 _I woke up once more inside a stasis tube, observing my stitching and scars as I was steadily being fed electricity. I then became fed up will all of the experiments, and blasted the tube with my new-found power I had very little control over. I accidentally killed the scientists, and uncontrollably blasted through the building._

 _Soon a bald man named Lex Luthor offered me help with my powers, and promising to reunite me with Natasha. I had to take the deal, and he trained me for two months on fighting, strategy, defense, and basic everyday things, like using a fork._

 _One day, while losing to a hologram of Captain Atom, Luthor harshly scolded me and restrained me. He then summoned Natasha, whom was being tortured by the guards. I tried to break free, but I couldn't in time, as Luthor pulled out a gun, and shot her in the forehead._

 _I then became enveloped in a red rage energy, and decimated the entire area, but Luthor managed to escape. I had to lay Natasha's corpse away from the fire, before chasing Luthor into Metropolis. I then collided into an invisible object, then ambushed by a group of super-powered teens, whom I swiftly defeated, before encountering Batman._

 _I tried to run, but the real Justice League caught up. I bravely tried to defend myself, taking out a few of them, and even accidentally taking out Superman, and cracking Captain Atom. Unfortunately, I was overwhelmed by Doctor fate, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, who knocked me out with a concentrated brain-blast._

"And that Is Trey's history." Martian Manhunter finished.

Everyone in the hall remained quiet for a few moments, the sound of a pen dropping was unusually loud.

"So now we know why he's after Luthor." Green Arrow said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well he is certainly not a criminal either, excluding the fact he destroyed an entire underground base." Black Canary said.

"Well, we have done things like this before, why should we chastise him for that. Besides, Luthor's base could have been a potential threat!" Flash said.

"Well in a meantime, we should figure out where we should put him. We cannot release him back into the world, and we can't send him to Belle Reve, due to the evidence presented here to us." Icon said.

"Fine, I'll talk to him as soon as he wakes up. We can offer him either a spot on the team, and a proper funeral for his friend, or hand him over to Belle Reve, where he would be locked away for a long time for his crimes." Batman said.

"Wow, that sounds like a blackmail to me." Green Arrow said.

"But it's true. He killed over 50 people. If he was part of the League, we could vouch for him, and absolve his charges, as necessary kills." Batman said, walking out the door.

 **Holding Cell within The Watchtower.**

 **April 07, 2011. 5:05 Am EST**

"Uhh my head." I groaned, waking up.

I tried to get up, but there are large metal restraints on me, and a large collar with a red light on it.

 _"What the hell is this?!"_

I began to flail, as I tried to use my powers to blast the restraints, but they wouldn't work.

Suddenly someone walked in, and simply said "relax."

"Who's there?!" I yelled, trying to activate my power.

"Just stop. That collar will nullify your powers as long as you wear it. And even if you could break through it, the restraints will not release you, as they can suppress a fully-powered Superman." Batman said, coming into view.

"What's going on?! Why am I in these restraints?!" I questioned.

"You are in the Watchtower. I just want to ask you a few questions. I and league are aware of your past, and we would like to make you an offer." He said, reaching into his utility belt.

"Oh god, please don't kill me!" I winced, as he pulled out a square item.

"These where my parents." He said, holding a small picture frame of two adults, and one child. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, especially by the hands of someone evil. That is why I fight crime, to ensure it wouldn't happen to anyone else. That is why I helped Robin bring the men who killed his family to justice, and I would be honored to help you, Trey." He said with a very faint smile.

"You will help me kill Luthor?" I asked.

"No. killing him will not make you feel better, I had to learn that the hard way. Trust me, Trey. Now, I am going to give you two choices. You can either go to Belle Reve prison for about 40 years, or you could join us, to prevent things like this from happening again to others, and spread the values of justice and guidance for all." Batman said, holding a digital tablet.

 _"Looks like I don't have much of a choice."_

"But how could I trust you? The last person I trusted betrayed me and killed my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"I understand, but I give you my word that the Justice League is not like that, nor the group of teens like you, who work alongside us. You don't have to trust me, but I trust that you wouldn't harm anyone without a logical reason. But, promise me one thing?" Batman said, preparing to press something on his tablet.

"What?" I asked.

"You must not attack Luthor at any cost. The league will handle him, and I would like for you to train with our teenage heroes, until you are of age to join the Justice League. I know trusting is probably not your thing, but you can trust that the league will establish Justice, and your case is no exception." Batman explained.

I thought to myself for a few moments, thinking about this...

"Ok, I'll join you, but I would like to properly lay Natasha to rest. She deserves it." I said, holding back a tear.

"Very well." He responded, pressing a button that unlocked all of my restraints, and my collar. "Now, I have some people you need to meet, just to clarify your membership among our ranks.

I could feel my powers surging through my body again, nearly causing an explosion from the immediate rush.

"Ok." I said, getting to my feet.

I quickly put on some clothes that someone neatly folded beside me, which was a regular black t-shirt, some boxers, blue jeans, and some sneakers, all in my size. I'm glad I have something new to wear, the shredded LexCorp uniform Luthor gave me wasn't comfortable at all.

I then followed Batman down the long passage ways and into the Hall.

All the heroes simply stared at me, apparently anxious of my every move.

"Batman! Why do you have him in here?!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"Because it is our job to assist those in need, and provide opportunities for youth like him." Batman responded.

"So will he be joining the team?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes he will, so I need you to take him in, and train him like the others." Batman responded.

"What others?" I asked, getting many stares.

"You will have a chance to meet them later." Batman said.

Soon after, everyone in the hall began to leave. It was almost six in the morning, and many of the heroes were ready to sleep. Only I, Batman, and Captain Atom remained.

"Hey kid, I really like how strong you are." Captain Atom said.

"Well, thanks, but I'm nowhere as good as you are." I responded.

"Nonsense, we are just alike, except you can use kryptonite, and magic." He said.

"Actually, I can use all forms of energy. I just would need to study it long enough." I stated.

"That's cool. Well how about we fight crime together sometime? I'm sure we would make a pretty good team!" He offered.

"Wow, Really?!" I squealed.

"No. Not yet, we still need to train you some more, and evaluate your powers." Batman said, forcing me out the hall.

We quickly made our way down a series of passages, and into a large spacecraft made specifically for Batman.

We quickly got in, and flew back towards earth, as the sun began to rise above the horizon, and many other spacecraft and superheroes flying back nearby.

"So was it those guys I fought yesterday, the same teens who I will meet?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, but don't worry I already explained your situation, and they seem to understand, but if there are any issues, I, Black Canary, or Red Tornado can take care of it, Ok?" Batman said.

"Yes Sir." I responded, feeling slightly relieved.

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 07, 2011. 6:01 Am EDT**

I Stood outside the large mountain base beside Batman, as Black Canary led the group of teens outside to meet me.

"Hello Team, I trust that you have all recovered, because I would like to introduce you to Trey. He will be staying with you until we can find him a suitable home." Batman said.

"Hi." I squeaked, standing in Batman's shadow.

"Well hello Trey! My name is Megan!" The green girl outwardly greeted, shaking my hand.

 _"Her green skin kinda freaks me out, but her cuteness makes up for it somewhat."_

"I'm Zatanna, nice to meet you!" The magician girl said, shaking my hand rather long.

"I'm Aqualad, pleased to meet you."

"Name's Kid Flash. Hiya!"

"My name's Rocket. Cool powers by the way. Not many things can break my bubbles."

"Hey, I'm Robin. Nice to officially meet ya."

"Hi, I'm Artemis. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Superboy." He said, slightly rudely.

After being fully introduced to my new acquaintances, Batman and Black Canary gave me a full tour around the Cave, as well as showing me to my room which was actually quite spacious.

"The league and I will do everything we can to bring Luthor to justice, and we will also take care of your friend, and give her a proper funeral and burial after tomorrow. In a meantime, Black Canary will take you out to get some clothes, and decor for your room." He began to close the door, before coming back. "Oh and this is for you." He said, handing me a envelope. "Don't go overboard with this." he said, finally exiting.

I opened the envelope to reveal an Justice League I.D, a Justice League Debt card, and a wad of cash.

I sat the items on my desk, and entered my personal bathroom.

For the first time ever (Excluding the time I spent at LexCorp) I used a real toilet, which was much better than a bush or a old bucket.

I took a hot shower (after spending 15 minutes trying to figure out how to work it) which I stayed inside for about an hour.

For the first time in a long time, I saw my reflection in a spotless mirror.

I was amazed on how I looked, despite the harsh sunburns and the decent haircuts Natasha would give me.

I never knew that being all cleaned up like this, would make me look very attractive, but that wasn't anything I really cared about. All I could think about was Natasha and the dream I had earlier.

I laid down on my extremely comfortable bed, and began to weep, as I laid alone.

 _"Natasha."_

 **And That's It for Chapter 5! Sorry if you are disappointed of the lack of action, but you guys are gonna love Chapter 6, which will be coming very soon since I'm taking a break from AoS, so stay tuned, and thanks for reading! You guys are great!**

 **~Tre3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back. I know it's been a long time, but ever since school and work have come back so quick, its like a never ending cycle, where I just barely have enough time to rest.**

 **Anyways, as I try to figure out how i can get more time for this story, I brought some music and a shocking reveal at the end. So guys, enjoy the story, since from this point, there will be no turning back...**

 _What do I do now? What is my purpose now?_

 _Never again will I be greeted by her warm face, or her tender touch. Never again will I have her by my side in a dark world, which greedily envelopes one's soul. I am all alone, even with the Justice League as my friends._

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 08, 2011. 2:16 Pm EDT**

I hadn't really interacted much with the team, but about every hour, someone comes to check up on me, until Batman showed up.

"Are you ready?" Batman asked.

I let out an anxious sigh before nodding. "Yes."

I quickly put on some fresh clothes that Black Canary gave me and met with Batman, along with the team in the main room.

"Now I know you have only known Trey for about a day, but I want you all to show some support as he says his final goodbyes to his friend. You are all a team, so I expect you to help your fellow teammate get over this tragedy." Batman said, before giving Black Canary the directions to the funeral site, and heading out.

We all were then led out by Black Canary to the garage, where a large single sphere was constantly rolling around on it's own.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's Sphere. She is also part of the team." Superboy responded.

I saw Miss Martian's eyes glow green, and a large alien spacecraft appeared from no where.

"There was rain in the forecast, so I suggest we all use the Bioship. Sorry Sphere." Miss Martian said, petting the robotic ball.

We all piled in, but the spacecraft seemed to expand, as everyone sat into a chair and strapped in. I also did the same, but I was quite shocked when the seat-belt wrapped around me by itself.

As we began to fly, everyone remained quiet, but I sensed a strong telepathic radiation from everyone in the ship.

" _They are having a telepathic conversation!"_

I looked around to see that they where all sitting calmly and examining monitors and keypads. Although I spotted Zatanna staring at me for some reason... It was pretty creepy.

Once again, I felt lonely, as I was pretty sure they were talking about me.

 **Aldie, Virginia**

 **April 08, 2011. 3:29 Pm, EDT**

We arrived very quickly, as the Bioship could fly at such an amazing speed.

It was a nice spring day, out in a open and beautiful meadow, near a placid pond as the small orange flowers were in bloom. although the sun was out, and high in the sky, some clouds loomed in the distance, hinting rain.

There were many people there, including some of Natasha's family, as well as some other people I never met. They all sat in rows behind a casket, which was a shimmering emerald green and gold, held up above the 6-foot hole.

a gentle breeze, filled with the aroma of the flowers as I slowly made my way towards the final resting place of Natasha.

I glanced back for a moment to see that my friends have attained their casual attire, and the Bioship had vanished.

 _"Hmmm weird..."_

I continued to make my way to Natasha, gazing at the full beauty of her which I hadn't seen for so long.

Her hair was a straight, jet black, with some curls down at her shoulders. Her dress was a beautiful golden-yellow, and her face seemed to radiate a extraordinary beauty. She looked like a sleeping angel, and seemed so peaceful.

I couldn't help but to begin to cry, resting my head against her chest to hear a heartbeat, which remained silent.

Someone put's their hand on my shoulder, and tries to comfort me. It's Black Canary, who also helps me to my seat.

Soon, someone comes up and begins the eulogy.

"Friends and family, we gather here today to celebrate the life of Natasha Cornell, a beautiful girl, who was taken from us at such a young age. She didn't have the best life here on earth, but we know she could find happiness anywhere with Trey, her loving and dedicated boyfriend that stood by her side all the time. I know, that the amount of love she had for all things that she encountered, both good and bad will live on, as nothing is ever truly gone in this universe, it will always be here, no matter where we are."

I thought long and hard about that for the duration of the funeral.

Before they lowered her into the ground, I decided to have one last look at her, finally having peace, and just trying to have my final goodbyes.

little did I recognize, the clouds were now quickly approaching, a light drizzle and some gusts began to cause the funeral to end rather quickly, as people started to leave.

 _"I was gonna marry you, have a wonderful future, and maybe some kids someday. I love you..."_

Soon, they closed the casket, and lowered her down, and I placed one of the orange flowers on her casket.

"I'll always love you."

As the storm began to pick up, I joined my new friends in the Bioship, who all seemed pretty depressed at what happened, but then out of the blue, Megan got up and gave me a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said.

"Thanks." Is all i could reply.

"Hey do you think we can get some desserts on the way back?" Wally asked.

"Sure, why not." Black Canary responded, and all the other teammates agreed.

But all I could do was stare out the window, gazing at the beautiful place Natasha was laid to rest.

 **Bibbo's Diner, Metropolis**

 **April 08, 2011. 5:03 Pm, EDT**

We all walked in and sat down and ordered our sweets.

Wally asked for everything on the menu, Megan and Superboy share a large milkshake and some pie, Rocket gets a sundae, as well as Robin and Artemis. Zatanna ordered a slice of cake, and Aqualad and Black Canary ordered banana pudding... I think.

I was the last to order my dessert, since I had no idea what most of the stuff on the menu was, but I just happen to say ice cream, and they brought me a Neapolitan mix in a fancy bowl.

I go sit at a table to myself, but not too far from the team, slowly eating their treats and having a good time together, being kids. Kids that actually had a decent life...

I scoop at my ice cream, testing each flavor, but I'm getting pretty interested in what's on the radio.

 _Thanks for listening to the one and only Indie Rock Station in Metropolis, K179! Up next is Lay Low, by My Morning Jacket._

I begin to relax, I'm really liking the chocolate flavor, but I like the vanilla flavor too.

I begin to hear a nice beat, followed up by a electric guitar, creating a nice sound, with a laid back feel to it, followed up by the chorus.

 _Lay low, why don't you now?_

 _Lay back awhile and I'll show you_

 _I got the good that you want, no_

 _Need to go and hunt something else_

 _It's right here with me when you stay_

 _It's always good when I get to see_

 _That there's never more than what_

 _You're telling me when you stay home_

 _Lay low if the feel is right_

 _I got all that I want here in you_

 _Tonight and we'll pass out on the bedroom floor_

 _After going like this so long_

 _Hold up, you showed me_

 _Oh, what you told me_

 _It's not what you want_

 _But what you need, it's not_

 _A head full of booze_

 _Or amphetamines when you stay_

 _It's always good when I get to see_

 _That there's never more than what_

 _You're telling me when you stay home_

 _Oh, girl!_

 _Yeah!_

Then some of the rhythm shifted, and the guitars did the singing. As I sat there with my little ice cream, I could actually feel the music. I never really paid attention to rock much (or hardly any music really) but that second half of the song was memorable.

As the song came to a end, as well as my ice cream, surprisingly, Zatanna came and sat at my table.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey." I responded.

"Why are you all alone over here?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't exactly fit in you know..." I responded.

"I guess I understand how you feel. My dad was always so overprotective and strict... I didn't have many friends." Zatanna said, looking down.

"At least you have a dad. I never knew mine." I said, surprising her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She said, slightly worried.

"It's fine." I said, reassuring her. I try to salvage some of the melted ice cream from my bowl with my spoon, but I end up spilling some on my chin. I wipe off most of it, but Zatanna noticed my missed spots.

"You still got some right there... you know what, I got it." She said, grabbing a napkin and lightly stroking my chin.

 _"Dang, this is really embarrassing!"_

"Umm thanks..." I said, sheepishly.

"No problem, hehe" She responds, with a slight giggle and maybe a slight blush on her face?

And so, I just sit and talk to the magician girl, until it's time to go. She seems cool, but I can't stop thinking about Natasha, oh and training tomorrow.

 **Kerguelen Island, Indian Ocean.**

 **April 09, 2011. 12:00 Am UTC4**

"Yes! Yes! It worked!" Klarion squealed.

A large dark portal was on the ground, surrounded by the wizards and warlocks Klarion summoned, as the rest of the members of the light simply watched.

Suddenly a colossal being rose out of the portal, and stepped onto the ground.

They wasted no time, and tagged it with several pieces of Starro-Tech, causing it to bow toward Vandal Savage.

"Now the Justice league can no longer be a threat, as now we are able to create a new universe, one without these Superheroes to intervene. Now mankind will evolve beyond the stars. We have the ultimate weapon, the Anti-Monitor!

 **Yup, there's the Anti-Monitor. I don't really know if that's a crossover or something, but I kinda needed someone with such power to be in this story. Don't worry though, he won't be here too long, but you will see his power!**

 **Hopefully I'll have a new chapter for you guys soon, and thanks for reading. Hopefully you can tell now things are really gonna heat up!**

 **Oh and by the way, I don't own any thing published here, including Characters(Except OCs), music, references or any trademarks.**

 **Here's My Morning Jacket , Lay Low. It's pretty good:** **watch?v=AFJJdaRrFXM**

 **Take care everyone, cya soon...hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for not keeping my word on being back soon. Things got really complicated in my life over that period of time, but now I'm back, and I really want to work on and finish this story for you guys, and I'll try to have it here asap.**

 **in the meantime, please enjoy, although I feel like my writing skills may have gotten a bit weaker, I'm gonna do my best to improve.**

" _Oh Natasha, I wish you could see my new friends, they took me in, treated me like their own, and are willing to trust me. Gosh, I know you would just love to meet them all...well maybe except Superboy, I think he hates me. I hope tha-"_

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 10, 2011. 9:21 Am EDT**

I was soundly broken from my daydream by an loud announcement from the cave's intercom.

"Attention! Everyone to the training area in 5 minutes." Captain Atom announced.

I grabbed a cup of orange juice from the kitchen as I made my way to the training room.

" _Ugh, here goes nothing."_

As the doors opened and I walked in, everyone looked at me.

"Um, hi." I squeaked.

"Welcome Trey, are you ready to train?" Black Canary asked.

"Sure, I guess." I responded, lowly.

She waved for me to join her on the training floor, which I obeyed rather slowly.

"Ok, now I know you can give the whole league a hard time with your powers, but can you beat me in hand to hand combat?" She asked, preparing a stance.

"I um, not really sure." I responded.

"Well lets see what you got!" She said, launching at me.

I wasn't really ready for her surprise attack, but I instinctually dropped to the floor, as she went above me.

"Phew, that was close." I said, getting up.

Suddenly I felt a strong kick to my back, sending me forward.

"Remember to watch your blind spots!" She yelled.

" _Crap! I'm about to have my ass kicked by her! Focus!"_

She swung at me, narrowly missing my face, but I got the opportunity to grab her arm, and fling her into the air.

"Wow, this guy is pretty good." Kid Flash said to Robin.

"It's not over yet." Superboy chimed in.

Without wasting a second, Black Canary got back up and rushed back towards me.

I tried to faze her with a kick, but she swooped down and kicked my supporting leg, knocking me down, hard on my butt.

"Ach!" I winced, trying to get back up.

But Black Canary decided to end it, nailing me on my back with her toned legs.

"That was a good fight, maybe next time you might win." She said, getting off me.

As soon as I got back on my feet, I noticed Batman and Captain Atom were watching the whole thing.

I felt pretty uncomfortable, and I quickly exited, despite the team wanting ask questions.

I wandered around for a little bit, before coming across a room with a sparkling waterfall, and beautiful scenery I sat down by the water, going over that whole fight in my mind.

" _Why did I lose? Black Canary is just a regular person with some super scream ability. She's not even skilled as Batman! After fighting all those stupid holograms and-"_

"Hey, are you Ok?" a voice asked behind me.

I quickly shot a look to see who followed me. It was Zatanna, who calmly came and sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking." I responded, looking at the flowing water.

"Thinking of what?" She asked.

"Stuff." I responded.

She giggled, then lightly slapped my arm.

"Cmon Trey, you gotta be more open than that. You can trust me!" She said, looking into my eyes, as I avoided her's.

I sighed, giving into her. "Well I-"

"Everyone please come to mission control at once, there is an emergency!" Batman said over the intercom.

Zatanna and I quickly rushed back over to the mission room, joining the others.

"There is a hostage situation happening at STAR Labs by Bane and some of his team.

"Ok team, lets head out!" Aqualad said, heading to the hangar as we followed.

 **Boston,** **Massachusetts**

 **April 10, 2011. 9:52 Am EDT**

"Give us the data now!" Bane yelled, holding a very frightened scientist.

The scientist only wailed and panicked as the huge man held him high in the air.

"Boss, the police are outside!" a grunt reported.

"Gather up everything we need, and bring a hostage." Bane responded, throwing the scared scientist into a thin wall, incapacitating him.

Meanwhile as they were distracted by the police, we began to sneak in through the ventilation system from underground, crawling around until we came across something...

"Hey boss, I think I found somethin that might be useful." a grunt said into a walkie-talkie.

"what is it?"

"It's some sort of zeta- fusion bomb thingy. Its really small, but it says on the case it has the power of small supernova... if I read it right." the grunt responded, inspecting the device.

"Holy moly, why do they have something like that?!" Kid flash whispered.

"I don't know, but we have to get it away from them asap!" Robin responded, opening the vent.

The grunt ran off to Bane, with careful instructions to not damage it, and we quietly followed, nearing to strike until

"Hey! Stop those kids!" Someone yelled, alerting everyone on the floor.

"Crap, Kid Flash get that device!" Robin yelled.

Kid Flash attempted to speedblitz the grunt, but was immediately clothes-lined by a handmade pair of thick bolas, causing him to fall and crash hard into a wall.

"Well, its nice to see you kids again, but unfortunately this is none of your concern." Bane said, as his grunts gathered around.

"But why the need of a weapon of mass destruction?" Aqualad asked, preparing to fight.

Bane then took the device and held it up. "This? We stumbled on this as we were searching for our original target, but I think this will help buy us some time, hehe. Now, relax, we wont use it unless we don't get what we want."

Suddenly the grunts all attacked us, but we proved to be to overwhelming to the grunts, easily defeating them, but in all the commotion, I spotted Bane getting away.

" _Ok, here's my chance!"_

I chased him down the long hallways, that seemed endless, with tons of turns and some stairs. I would try to fly, but it would be hard avoiding those light fixtures and other thing hanging from the walls and ceiling.

Eventually I cornered him at a dead end on the ground floor.

"Hm, so you must be some new kid, huh? Well lets see if you can handle this!" He yelled, firing a plasma rifle at me, but I easily absorb the blasts.

I then returned the energy back, forming it in my hands and launched it at him repeatedly.

Soon I had him on the ground, exhausting him from my rapid energy pulses.

As I approached, ready to apprehend him, I heard him laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I asked, keeping my distance.

"You have 12 minutes!" He said, sliding the highly dangerous device to my feet, with the timer ticking and the stopper broken off.

"Shit!"

I quickly grabbed the device and smashed through the countless thin walls, hurrying to find my team.

Soon, I smashed through the right wall, finding my friends tending to the staff and handing over the team of grunts to the police.

"Guys! I got the device, but Bane broke the top part, and its ticking!" I yelled.

They all had terrified looks on their faces, even the staff.

"Without the killswitch, the bomb cannot be stopped. The entire eastern United States will be incinerated, as well as triggering numerous effects on the rest of the world.

"Is there somewhere we can take it?!" Kid flash asked.

"No, no matter where on the planet it is, the effects would be the same. It was created to provide offensive power against highly advanced aliens. We had yet to introduce its potential to officials yet." The scientist informed.

"Well can't we just take it apart?! Or smash it?!" Superboy asked.

"No, or its energy would be released and cause massive destruction." The scientist responded.

"I got this." I said, carrying the device outside. I noticed it had only 8 minutes left.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Zatanna yelled.

"I have to take it up to space, and let it detonate there." I responded.

"But its too dangerous!"

"It would be more dangerous to let it destroy our world." I replied, shooting straight up in the air, as fast as I could go, trying to increase my speed by altering the kinetic energy around me.

By the time I reached the exosphere, I was engulfed in light blue energy, that seemed to shield me from the harshness of space. I looked once more at the timer, hoping I could have time to try to turn back before it explodes, but I only had 23 seconds left.

" _Shit."_

I held it out in front of me as I seemed to accelerate faster, not being bound by drag. Soon I was slightly beyond the moon until the device began to glow in a sudden flash of bright light, followed by immense heat and a colossal force of energy I couldn't absorb all at once, sending me flying back to earth in a super heated fireball drowned out by the enormous light that dwarfed the sun in the morning sky.

I could see myself quickly approaching the earth at such a high speed, which everything was a blinding white as I left a large trail of fire and energy in the sky. I tried to reduce my speed, but it was too hard to even move my limbs, as I approached a lake below. In one final effort to stop, I attempted to create a cushion of energy, but it did little as I crashed down into the lake bed, kicking up massive amounts of water, mud and fish high into the air, as well as sending a massive shock wave thought the earth, and vaporizing large amounts of water due to my tremendous heat.

The entire lake and the area was now a large crater, with patches of water scattered about as I laid in the center, steam spewing off my body.

" _Ugh, I didn't expect this for a first day mission."_

 **Elk Lake, Pennsylvania**

 **April 10, 2011 10:29 Am EDT**

"Hey, I found him he crashed in a lake, and apparently leveled the entire area." Miss Martian said, coming in to inspect.

Soon the entire team showed up in the bioship, plucking me out of the crater as Aqualad did his best to revive the vaporized lake.

"Wow, I can't believe this guy tanked a nuke. He must be as durable as Superman!" Kid Flash said, very impressed.

"Yeah but it looks like he almost died. The there was something about it being as strong as a small supernova." Miss Martian stated.

"I think it was probably exaggerated. A real supernova would wipe out half of the solar system." Robin replied.

"Well lets get him back to the cave, I hope he isn't seriously injured" Zatanna said. "He also kinda needs some new clothes, his is kinda... burnt."

 **So, that's it for this chapter, sorry if it didn't have a huge correlation to the plot, but don't worry, the next chapter will be like a speeding 18-wheeler hitting you in the face, which I do plan on having for you guys soon. thanks for reading, hope to see ya soon, and please give me support on an upcoming crossover that I will do, which will be my first. I already have the art for it any everything, as well as a gut feeling that its gonna be a hit! I can't give to many spoils yet, but stay tuned for when I announce it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hope I wasn't too late to get this chapter for ya, anyways, I have to warn you now, You may get mad at the end. but don't worry, it's gonna be OK (hopefully). Other than that, there won't be too many chapters left, but you will figure that out as you ingest the plot food I have given you this chapter. So without further ado, here you go, enjoy.**

 **P.S: I'm gonna try using these horizontal lines now, just so there isn't any confusion.**

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **April 10, 2011. 8:16 Pm EST**

"ALERT! Large energy output! Threat Level: Extreme! Energy signatures: Spatial and temporal energy detected.

"Whoa, this looks bad! Justice league! We have an extreme emergency! Captain Atom announced.

Almost instantly most of the league flooded in wanting to know what was happening.

"At 8:10, an large beam of energy started firing from a small island in the Indian Ocean. The energy output is massive, larger than anything I've ever seen. Its so powerful, it seems to be tearing space and time around it. We need to investigate, stop and reverse this before it gets really bad. The beam's exact endpoint is unknown, but it seems to be pooling in an area the computer cannot recognize." Captain Atom informed.

No questions were asked, as the strongest of the league assembled to take on the threat, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate. The rest remained attentive, but focused on other minor events happening around the world.

 ** **Kerguelen Island, Indian Ocean.****

 **April 10, 2011. 8:22 Pm UTC4**

"Everything is set, now oh powerful Anti-Monitor, create a new universe, erase the justice league to ensure mankind's glorious evolution to reach beyond the stars!" Vandal Savage yelled.

Klarion then began to type into his mystical keyboard, causing the large beast to scream, then fire a colossal gray beam into sky, ripping through space as it began to pool into an area out of our sight, deep into the unknown.

Doctor Fate was first to arrive, rising from his magical portal, facing Klarion.

"This is over Klarion! Fate decrees you shall fail!" The Lord of order announced, preparing to fight.

"Blah Blah Blah, I think it's going to be the other way around, Hahaha!" Klarion laughed, commanding the Anti-Monitor through his keyboard to attack.

The Anti-Monitor directed a large beam at Doctor fate, blasting him with a large and harsh beam that created a deep crater where Doctor Fate laid helpless.

"Not so powerful now, are you Nabu?!" Klarion mocked as he directed the Anti-Monitor to blast him again.

Suddenly a red beam of energy struck the back of the anti-monitor's head, causing him to shriek and getting Klarion's attention.

It was the Justice League, ready to fight the massive threat.

The Anti-Monitor took a battle stance, as the league charged at the powerful being.

* * *

 _Dark swirls or fire and shadows engulfed a large building as people inside ran scared and helpless as they burned alive as I tried to escape, but as I begin to cross an unstable floor to the other side where the exit was, I heard a familiar cry for help._

 _I turned around to see Natasha, laying on the floor covered in blood and impaled by a wooden beam._

" _T-trey... please help me." She faintly screamed, reaching to me with blood covered hands._

 _I begin to make my way back to her, but the closer I got, the more hellish the fires and destruction became, as the debris was falling in huge pieces, ensuring the building would soon collapse._

" _I'm coming, just hold on Natasha!" I yelled._

 _Suddenly a man who was thoroughly charred ran from a room in the hallway and grabbed her by the leg, and began to pull her away._

" _Nooo! What are you doing!?" I yelled, running faster._

 _Suddenly a bunch of steel filing cabinets fell in front of me, blocking the way completely for me to save Natasha as the papers inside them ignited, making it impossible to save her as the flaming zombie dragged her down the hall._

 _Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared, as the figure of a teenage girl descended commanding me to wake up._

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 10, 2011. 8:24 Pm EST**

I shot up out of the medical bed, gasping for air, sweat beading off my face.

"Dude, are you OK?" Kid flash asked, holding a sandwich.

"Yeah I'm f-" I paused noticing the entire team was observing me.

"You were having a terrible nightmare, So I entered your mind and woke you up...Sorry." Megan squeaked, tending to my head where she tore through my protective barrier.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake. I cannot believe you abandoned your team, failed to follow orders and let Bane activate a super-weapon, took it to space and had it disrupt satellite communications all over the planet and leveled an entire area!" Black Canary fumed.

"Wait, but-" I tried.

"No excuses, from what I've seen, you are an excellent asset to this team." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"If it wasn't for you, the entire eastern United States would be dust right now, so good job Trey." She said, with a slight smile.

"Now we just need to give you a hero name. So what will it be?" Robin asked.

"Hmm, I never really put much thought into it..." I responded.

"Ohh I got one, Lieutenant Atom? Eh?" Kid Flash suggested, but was immediately rejected.

"Well now that I think about it, my powers are indicated by colors, so maybe shade or shades?" I suggested.

"Hmm sounds like a supervillain's name, m-" Kid flash said, before getting nudged by Artemis.

"Sounds good, now what about a costume?" Robin asked.

"Hmm, I don't really like the bright colors of Robin and Kid Flash's costumes... maybe an all or mostly black, costume, and maybe a white symbol on the chest." I managed to put together.

"What shape do you want? Or letter or something. You can't use "S" because, well you know." He said.

I began to observe around the room at each person's symbols and shapes that represented them. As I looked at Superboy's, I thought about the shape of the shield.

"How about that shield, but without the "S"? Just a large white shield." I asked.

"I guess that could work. It sounds so simple, we could have it made within a few minutes for you. Anything else? Cape? Gloves? Any equipment you might need?" Robin asked, heading toward the door.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." I responded, standing up.

Everyone else began to leave the room, except Zatanna.

"Sooo..." She said, walking towards me.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention as I gazed out the window at the lush forest landscape.

She stood really close beside me, looking out the window as well.

"You know, I have bad dreams too, but it's mostly memories of the day I lost my dad to Nabu." She said, frowning at the memory.

"But he's not dead, can't you just get the helmet off?" I asked.

"It's not that simple. Nabu won't relinquish my dad, and the helmet is protected by magic, and only Nabu can take it off." She explained.

"Wow, that sucks." I replied.

"It seemed impossible to do it... Until you came along." She said, looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you can control energy, so what if you could be the one that's able to take his helmet off? You can't get electrocuted like how I did when I tried." She explained.

"So you want me to free your father, from a literal God, as well as risk my membership I just got on this team?" I exclaimed.

"Please! Please, I'll do anything you want, I just want to see my father one more time." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Imagine trying to catch a God, heh. You should try to negotiate with him." I said, walking back to the bed.

"I tried negotiating with Nabu, but he is just too stubborn. All we have to do is knock him out and you should be able to pull off the helmet! Please Trey, I need your help. I'll do anything if you can help. Anything." She offered, giving a strong blush as she began to remove the top buttons of her outfit.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" I asked, rather uncomfortable about this situation.

"Oh cmon Trey." She said, trying to be seductive as she put her hands my shoulders. "You have what I need, and you need what I have" She winked.

"Look, I cant do th-" I tried to say, before being silenced by a passionate kiss.

I didn't want to return it, but she had me cornered and I was slowly giving in to it.

" _This. Is not good."_

 **OK, I know that this was probably one hell of a tease, but I'm telling you, the next chapter will be getting a lot "juicier" so stay tuned...**

 **Also I got some new news: I couldn't help it but I'm just gonna spill the beans. I'm starting a new project hopefully soon, which will be a Young Justice and RWBY crossover. I want to start as soon as Volume 3 ends so that I can have all the current info for this crossover. It's gonna be awesome. I have the idea-draft ready, and since I'll be doing it from my phone, you guys can expect constant updates on it. I would do this story from my phone, but while I write this I have to constantly look at info about Young Justice just to leave no stone un-turned. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry If it seemed too short, but I'm busier than ever right now in life. I write when I'm free.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey guys, really sorry for the late update, things have been really hitting the fan for me recently. So, yeah... the sex scene is in this chapter, and was actually pretty hard for me to write, but I did it. I didn't like it, but I promised I'd do it since I started. So um yeah.****

 ** **Other than that, I've been pretty busy in other things on fanfiction, like my RWBY/ YJ Crossover! I've been having so much fun writing it, and I'll leave a link at the bottom if you wanna read it.****

 ** **So I guess without further ado, here's your lewd chapter.****

* * *

 ** **Kerguelen Island, Indian Ocean.****

 **April 10, 2011. 8:30 Pm UTC4**

An intense battle was underway, as the Anti-Monitor seemed to smack around the Justice league like flies.

This amour he's wearing is impenetrable. We have to take him out another way!" Captain Marvel suggested.

Suddenly a large beam of energy struck Captain Marvel, sending him flying into the distance.

Captain Atom paused to observe the situation. "Wait, this thing is being mind controlled, like we were once!"

Captain Atom flew behind a rock, dodging energy blasts and opening a communicator to Batman.

"Batman, We need some cure-tech, but one with super heavy sedative. About as much to put a whale to sleep for several months." He said.

"It could take a while, but I can have the team drop it off in about 45 minutes. Just keep that thing distracted. From the data I've seen, that energy it released earlier is expanding out in space at

several times the speed of light. If it continues, it will envelope the entire Galaxy and possibly the universe. We only have a matter of about 6 hours, as the outer reaches of the Milky Way are becoming enveloped." Batman explained.

"Dear God..." Captain Atom gasped.

Captain Atom flew away from the rock to inform Superman, who ferociously fought the large creature.

"Superman, the end of the Universe will happen in the next 6 hours, we must get rid of this thing now!" Captain Atom yelled.

"Where are the rest of the light? Why is there only the Witch Boy?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They must have escaped when they knew we were coming." Captain Atom muttered.

Captain Marvel flew back from over the horizon and regrouped.

"So have you guys figured out how to stop it? It's too strong on the outside, but I bet its got guts and stuff under that." Captain Marvel suggested.

"That's it! We go inside of it! Follow my lead!" Captain Atom said, flying toward the Anti-Monitor's mouth.

"So we are gonna let him eat us? Eww." Captain Marvel retorted, but still followed along.

Martian Manhunter, Doctor Fate, and both Green Lanterns were busy distracting the Anti-Monitor as they charged.

Superman and Captain Atom combined their power, as their fists collided with the Anti-Monitor's teeth, shattering them completely as Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman followed upon entering his mouth and began to tear his softer insides.

Superman went directly to the brain stem, tearing through layers of thick tissues and flesh and began to fry his brain with his heat vision, causing the Anti-Monitor to scream, and flail.

Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman and Captain Atom tore through the rest of his insides, spilling the contents of his stomach into the rest of his shredded organ, causing immense pain, as well as carving his heart out of place, to ensure his death.

The Anti-Monitor fell with a large thud, as our heroes exited through the holes on his face, but before they could even think of cleaning themselves off of the bodily fluids they were drenched in, the colossal corpse began to inflate with a huge amount of stored energy, threatening to burst with cataclysmic power.

Superman grabbed the large finger of the Anti-Monitor and carried it to space, were he flung him **dee** p into the cosmos, where it exploded in a large supernova-like blast, which shined bright in the sunset sky.

"Hahahaha! You pathetic heroes think you saved the day?! This is just the beginning!" Klarion said before becoming enveloped in a red portal.

"Well, now we have a huge task at hand. We should head back to the Watchtower to come up with a plan to stop the end of the universe." Captain Atom suggested, getting an nod from everyone.

"Can I at least get a bath first?!" Captain Marvel yelled.

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 10, 2011. 8:32 Pm EST**

"Cmon Trey, open up a little!" Zatanna demanded, as she pushed me onto the bed.

"I don't want this!" I said, trying to look away.

"Then why aren't you trying to stop me?" She asked, as she began to tear off my shirt.

I honestly didn't know what to say at this point. My mind was set on not doing anything, but my body felt otherwise. She then took off her gloves and began to slip her fingers into my pants.

 _ **Warning: Sex scene ahead!**_

"Look Zatanna, I can't do thi-" I pleaded, before feeling her mouth on my member.

It felt good, but the feelings of guilt kept reverberating through my head. I tried to resist, but the pleasure from her mouth sent chills throughout my body as I leaned back, completely overwhelmed.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" She whispered seductively, but I couldn't make a response as her soft, warm hands caressed my member.

She then whispered "ekat ym trihs ffo", causing her shirt to magically come off, without her having to stop her actions, revealing her black bra, and her supple breasts.

She paused, to slowly take her bra off, doing her best to fully seduce me, as she began to gently kiss my member before shoving it into her mouth, making me fall back as I moaned in pleasure, that I didn't expect, nor want.

"You like this don't you." She whispered, crawling up my body.

I couldn't respond. The feeling was great, It had been a while since I felt the tender touch of someone, but it felt completely different.

Zatanna was so much different than Natasha, in every way. Zatanna's silky skin was so different from Natasha's, as her sweet scent of strawberry filled my nose, wafting from her long hair.

Once she was at eye contact, I could feel her soft hand grabbing my member, lining it up to her warm entrance.

"Please, y-you don't have to do this." I groaned.

She smiled seductively before pushing down on my member, sending waves of euphoria throughout my body.

She then pressed her hands onto my chest, pushing me deeper into her, eventually taking my entire length.

All I could do was groan and squirm, as the feeling of Zatanna's womanhood caressed my member, unlike anything I've felt before.

"Relax, it's Ok. We both need this." She said, before kissing me, making me give in completely.

She began to pick up her pace, as I began to instinctively thrust back into her, causing her to moan.

After a while of her on top, I grabbed her waist, pushing her off of me, surprised at my sudden movements.

She tried to get up, but I stopped her at the edge of the bed. I thrusted back into her, as she bent over the bed, moaning as I rammed repeatedly into her soft folds.

She squirmed a bit, as she tried to stay with my rhythm as my pelvis repeatedly rammed into her buttocks.

It wasn't long before I felt the climax rising, as my member became engulfed in juices that leaked onto the floor.

I really wanted to keep going, but I knew of the possible consequences, and quickly pulled out, just as I shot streams of glowing cum all over her buttocks, the bed and the floor.

I grunted loudly, as she laid back on the bed, exhausted. I could feel energy radiating from my body as I tried to re cooperate after the strong orgasm.

I wobbled to the bed, sitting beside the sleeping magician and observing my faintly glowing semen.

" _Huh, that's weird."_

I felt the tiredness enveloping me, but I quickly stopped it and walked over to the shower, and turning on the the warm water.

 _ **Sex Scene over.**_

As the warm water washed over my body, all I could feel was filth. I felt regret and sorrow flood my head as I sat down in the tub, feeling the water wash all over me.

" _Natasha. I failed you."_

After a long emotional shower, I stepped out the bathroom in my towel to find my room completely cleaned, the bed fixed up and Zatanna gone. There was a sticky note on my pillow, but I didn't bother to read it.

All I knew was that I had to go. I had to get out of here. I knew I didn't belong here, and especially now that I just had sex with my teammate.

I quickly put on a spare t-shirt, boxers and a pair of black jeans with orange tennis shoes, and headed into the hallway, only to be intercepted by Robin who was holding my custom outfit.

"Hey man, I told ya I could get it done quick." He said, handing me the outfit, before observing my sickened face.

"Dude, you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." I responded.

Robin shrugged. "Well try on the outfit, see how it fits. You can wear it under street clothes if you want too."

"Ok, sure." I said, heading back to my room.

It was difficult putting on the stretchy spandex of the suit, coupled with the small armor plating at the joints.

Once it was on, I stepped back into the hallway, letting Robin observe my outfit.

"Wow, it looks good on you, man." He responded.

"Yeah, kinda tight though."

"Haha, yeah. But don't worry it'll adjust after a while." He said, smirking.

I noticed Zatanna at the far end of the hallway, smiling at me.

The feeling I had after our encounter returned, making me rush into the opposite direction, and out the cave through a door in the hangar.

I lifted off the ground, feeling the cool spring air hit my skin, As I took off into the darkening horizon.

"So, what's up with him?" Robin asked.

Zatanna shrugged as she entered her room.

 **Aldie, Virginia**

 **April 10, 2011. 10:49 Pm EST**

I flew as fast as I could, coming to the resting place of Natasha.

The air around felt slightly chilly, as the moonlight shone brightly over the large pond, and the seemingly blue grass that waved in the night air.

"Natasha. I did something bad."I said, kneeling before her tombstone, where the grass began to sprout over the buried coffin.

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I looked to the night sky, filled with shining stars.

I sat there for a while, crying on her tombstone as the slight smell of fungicide filled my nose.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder, scaring me and causing a flare of energy, knocking the person back.

I angrily stormed to the individual, only to find a familiar girl.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, helping her up.

The green girl dusted herself off. "It's fine Trey." Miss Martian said, placing her hand back onto my shoulder.

We stood there silently, looking at Natasha's now partially damaged tombstone, thanks to my little flare.

"This was all my fault. I just don't belong anywhere anymore. Everywhere I go, I end up messing up everything." I said, falling back down on my knees.

"Hey, that's not true! What about when we stopped Bane?" She said.

"Even then, I messed up. I could have gotten everyone killed if I had procrastinated with him a bit longer." I said.

"Well I kno-" She was interrupted by the sounds of her and my communicators going off, signaling an extreme alert.

"What could it be?" I asked.

"I-" She paused, looking at the sky.

I looked as well, observing a bright flashing of light, as well as stars fading behind a bright, yet cloudy expanding nebula.

"That doesn't look too good." I said, as Miss Martian and I quickly flew off, leaving the slightly cracked tombstone of Natasha.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't thrilled as much during the sex scene, but at least now I can move on to the more serious problem. I hope you guys enjoyed (Or whatever) this chapter, because now I gotta update my other story soon. It's already at 5 chapters now, and is a work in progress (My first crossover, I went through a lot already to write what I have now) But I'll be hoping for your support there too.**

 **As for this story, stay tuned, things are about to get crazy!**

 **Here's the link for my crossover, RWBY: YJ Invasion**

 **s/11786124/1/RWBY-YJ-Invasion**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, once again, sorry for the late update, but this one will be totally worth it. Anyways. I'm sure you guys are probably sick of my excuses, so I'm just gonna hopefully wrap everything up.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **April 10, 2011. 11:11 Pm EST**

Megan and I quickly arrived back at the cave, sirens blaring and alarms going off.

We entered through the hangar door, as the security monitors scanned us. We rushed down the hall to see the rest of the team rushing to the Zeta-tubes.

"What's going on?!" Megan asked, observing the extreme concern over everyone's faces.

"Batman said everyone to the Watchtower, immediately. It's an code red alert!" Robin said, activating the Zeta-tube.

We all crammed in, as I did my best to constrict my powers from harmfully interacting with the machine. It was instant, in a bright flash, we stood before the entire Justice League in the orbiting headquarters.

 **The Watchtower**

 **April 10, 2011. 11:14 Pm EST**

"Good, now that we're all here, we can work on a strategy for our new problem." Captain Atom said.

"It's confirmed this thing is expanding, faster than the speed of light, and will not stop. Ever. We don't know what happens when it engulfs an object, at it's no longer detectable beyond the event horizon hidden behind the bright nebula. We speculate it is much like a black hole, but that's not confirmed yet." Batman explained.

"Then why are we all just standing here?! Shouldn't we stop it!?" Superboy said, staring angrily at the glowing ball of energy that was visibly growing.

"So... this is the end of the universe..." Robin said, hands on top of his head.

"We don't have a solid way to counter such a threat. Even with the combined might of the league, there is no way to stop the inevitable..." Batman said.

There was silence for a few moments, slightly interrupted by some crying and grief.

Suddenly a large holographic figure of Lex Luthor appeared, a smug grin on his face as his assistant Mercy stood behind him.

"What do you want Luthor?!" Superman demanded.

"Oh nothing, just to bid you all farewell. The expanding energy poses no harm... to anyone other than the entire Justice League and your partners. Think of this as a spell-checker program for writing. This is only fixing the true order of the human race, to correct the story of mankind's future." Luthor said.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" I impulsively yelled.

"Ah, you. You know Trey, if you hadn't turned to the Justice League, You could have had everything. The entire Earth if you wanted. Now you'll perish with them." Luthor said.

"I don't even care. I'd rather die than stand with you!" I said, feeling an unknown energy radiating deep inside me.

"Looks like you'll be getting your wish soon. But don't worry boy, none of this was your fault. You just happened to get picked, and well, had to remove any distractions." Luthor said, holding up an image of Natasha, her face cut up and beaten, a black eye and patches of missing hair as she laid on a concrete floor.

Then I snapped. A burst of red energy exploded from me, knocking back several leaguers who stood around me.

"Trey! Calm down! He's just baiting you!" Captain Atom said, walking toward me.

I thought about that, as Luthor's face began to fade away as the projector turned off.

"So, how do we stop something that will erase us?" Black Canary asked.

"We could probably build a robot to go in and destroy the source of energy." Robin said.

"We wouldn't have the time to make it, not to mention a way to counter that kind of power. We would need to convert it..." Batman said.

Suddenly everyone turned to me and Captain Atom.

"I don't think I have the capacity to do it. It's already a thousand times larger than a giant red star." Captain Atom explained.

"It's Ok. I think I can do it... I was told a while back I have a form that can probably do something like this..." I said, unsure of myself it it would work.

"Have you ever used it before?" Captain Atom asked?

"No." I responded, looking down.

"Well, I guess we're getting erased..." Kid Flash said, holding hands with Artemis.

Sadness was definitely in the air, as already some had given up hope.

"But... I'll try." I said, getting everyone's attention.

"But you could die!" Black Canary said.

"It's the only way how to keep all of us from dying." I responded.

"I appreciate your heroism, but I'd rather it be me who goes." Superman said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I got this. Trust me, I can do it!" I said, heading to the space door.

"Wait!" Zatanna yelled, catching up to me.

I didn't want to really talk to her, but I had no choice.

"Trey, look. I'm sorry for what I did. I know I shouldn't have acted like that, and tried to use you."

"I forgive you, but I'd just like us to be friends from this point on. I'm not ready to love someone again..."

"Okay, I can respect that." Zatanna said, a slight frown on her face surfaced.

"Dude, thanks for all you've done. I know you haven't really been with us very long, but your help has always been apreciated." Robin said.

"Thanks, man. Hey, If I don't make it back, take care of Zatanna, Ok?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, I know you got this." Robin said, smiling as Zatanna leaned against him.

I smiled to them once more, before entering the exit hatch. As I flew into space, I could feel my powers kicking in to keep me from freezing and adding energy into my blood to eliminate my need for breathing.

Once I had moved a safe enough distance from the Watchtower, I began focusing extremely hard on my energy, drawing power from within, as well as the universe around me.

But once again, I couldn't do it. I can't seem to exert that energy.

"It seems he cannot do it." Wonder Woman said, observing me, along with everyone else behind the colossal glass window.

"He just needs a pep talk!" Miss Martian said.

"I'll go talk to him." Captain Atom said, heading to the escape hatch.

" _You can do it Trey. I believe in you."_ Miss Martian said telepathically.

Normally her telepathic powers don't reach my mind, but I heard what she said. I knew they needed me, I knew this was what I had to do.

"Trey, you Ok?" Captain Atom asked, floating beside me.

"Yeah, it's just I don't think I can do it... This is impossible, not to mention a chance I won't..."

"Hey, It's Ok, Trey. We're all heroes, willing to lay down our lives to uphold justice and protect all life. If you can't do it, then don't. I'd be honored to spend my last moments with you." Captain Atom said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

" _They shouldn't have to die because I let them down. The world needs them... More than they would need me..."_

"Captain? I know I might can do it, but I just have my doubts..."

"Trey, I know you can do it, you just gotta focus. Think of the people who have helped you, the things that have inspired you, and remember that you have no limits to hinder you."

"Okay." I said, feeling the determination rising from within me. I could once again feel the powerful unknown energy within me again. I closed my eyes, as I began to faintly glow a yellow aura.

Images flooded my mind, separating me from the reality of the universe around.

 _"Come on Trey! Use your final form! Beat that oversized battery!" Luthor shouted from the sidelines, back at the facility._

 _"Wow, You sure are strong kid, ain't nothing wrong with that." He said, tending to the crack that lead from his shoulder to his stomach._

 _"T-thanks, but I'm nowhere as good as you." I responded, remembering the first time I met Captain Atom in Metropolis._

 _"No. killing him will not make you feel better, I had to learn that the hard way. Trust me, Trey. Now, I am going to give you two choices. You can either go to Belle Reve prison for about 40 years, or you could join us, to prevent things like this from happening again to others, and spread the values of justice and guidance for all." Batman said, holding a digital tablet, back at my interrogation at the Watchtower._

 _I could remember the night at Bibbo's Diner, hearing Lay Low on the radio, as I could see light intensifying through my eyelids._

 _I remembered when Black Canary kicked my ass at training._ _"That was a good fight, maybe next time you might win." She said, getting off me._

 _"No excuses, from what I've seen, you are an excellent asset to this team." She said._

 _"Wait, what?" I asked, confused._

 _"If it wasn't for you, the entire eastern United States would be dust right now, so good job Trey." She said, with a slight smile, after waking up from the blast of the Starro-Tech superbomb._

" _ _Natasha. I failed you."_ I remembered, after what I did with Zatanna..._

 _Natasha..._

 _I could see more light shining through my eyelids, as Natasha's face began to manifest in my head._

" _Trey. I'll always love you. No matter what you do." She said, her face glowing with vibrancy and an angelic grace._

" _Natasha... I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I couldn't resist."_

 _She came closer to me, a smile still on her face. "It's Ok, I would rather you be happy than to keep crying over me. I'll always love you._

I could feel tears run down my face, as the light grew brighter.

" _I'll never stop loving you!"_

In that moment I opened my eyes, as pure white energy burst from me, knocking back Captain Atom, and nearly blinding everyone behind the glass with a complete whiteout, the burst of energy easily visible from earth, as if the sun appeared.

 **The Watchtower**

 **April 11, 2011. 12:01 Am EST**

The bright light began to dissipate from around me, as I noticed my entire outfit was white, with some black and gold. White energy flowed from my hands, resembling a mystical fire, and my skin was glowing an bright gold.

I flew to the large window, looking at Justice League and the Team, all smiling and cheering as I waved back.

For once, I actually felt like I belonged.

"You ready, Trey?" Captain Atom asked, floating nearby once again.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

I began to prepare myself to launch into deep space, preparing to use my newfound energy.

"Trey, I just want you to know, I'm proud to have you as my protege." Captain Atom said, smiling.

"Thanks, but the honor was mines." I said, releasing a massive amount of energy, launching me into space with tremendous amount of energy.

I pushed myself faster and faster, breaking the speed of light many times over.

I soon arrived at the large expanding ball of energy.

 **Space Unknown to Date.**

 **Time: unknown/has yet to reach.**

I made it to the large expansion, observing entire galaxies being engulfed at the edge of the known universe.

But I didn't stop, I plunged into the white nebula, hitting me with harsh energy.

The energy began to harshly react to my protective barrier, stripping it away rapidly.

" _I have to hurry!"_

I boosted myself a lot faster within the white expansion, aiming for a large, blue, glowing core.

I rocketed deep into it's surface, bursting the exterior as I plunged into the bright center.

I noticed the places where my protective barrier was stripped, my skin underneath began to crack and disintegrate, sending massive amounts of pain within my body.

I stopped at the center, and began to absorb the energy around, going as fast as I could.

It was working, as the white nebula began to fade away as I absorbed all the energy. It was now destroying me from the inside.

"I finally did something right. May the Justice League forever stand." I said, a smile forming on my disintegrating face.

I then released all the stored energy, converting it into a massive explosion of light that was larger than any supernova ever witnessed in the universe.

...

As the massive output of energy began to dissipate, I no longer saw the deep darkness of space, but rather a beautiful lush meadow, parted by a winding sapphire stream and a golden arch bridge, illuminated by the bright pink sunset.

I noticed someone at the top of the bridge, facing away from me and at the large expanse in the distance. I noticed the person had long hair, and a long white dress that moved gently in the breeze.

I was quite confused on how I ended up here, but I figured I may as well ask her. I walked up to the bridge, the girl still facing away.

"Hey, um... where am I?" I asked.

She slowly turned to face me. "Trey?"

"Natasha?!"

She smiled, and came down the bridge to wrap her arms around me.

She felt so real this time, making me wonder if I'm dreaming.

"What's wrong Trey? Aren't you happy to see me?" She said, looking into my eyes. Her face beautiful and angelic.

"Yes, but... am I dreaming? Will I end up just waking up?"

She giggled, still hugging me. "I'm so happy you are finally here."

"Natasha?"

"Yes?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes, as I dropped to my knees. "I'm so sorry for everything. For not taking care of you, not protecting you, and even betraying you... I just... I missed you so much and..."

She silenced me with a finger before she cradled my head into her thin torso. I began to cry into her dress.

"Trey? Do you love me?"

I looked up to her face, she now had a more serious expression. "More than anything I could ever love."

She smiled. "Then that's all that should matter. I love you and you love me."

I got back on my feet, relieved, but still curious if I'm in a dream. I smiled at her once more, before she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Cmon, Trey! I have a lot to show you! This is now our home!"

At first I wanted to follow, but I paused at her last few words. "Our home?"

She stopped, and looked me in the eyes. "Yes, Trey. All of this just for you and me. We can be here together, forever. Isn't that what you want?"

"More than anything." I responded, still holding her hand.

We began walking again along the sapphire stream, feeling the smooth golden sand beneath my feet, since I left my shoes by the foot of the bridge. I walked alongside Natasha into the pink sunset, never letting go of her hand as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

" _I'll always love you."_

 **The Watchtower**

 **April 11, 2011. 12:49 Am**

"It looks like he did it!" Kid flash said, pointing at a large explosion of energy.

"Do you think he survived?" Miss Martian asked.

"We don't know. We'll have to wait until the burst of energy dissipates to see if we can pick up any of his energy signatures." Batman said.

"I'll work on it now!" Captain Atom said, sitting down at a computer.

"I don't see him..." Superman said, staring into the void of space.

"What? What do you mean?!" Robin asked.

"It means we might have to accept the possibility he's gone..." Superman explained, walking away from the glass.

There was an intense silence in the room, followed up by crying from Zatanna and Miss Martian.

"Well, there is still much to do now... It's up to us now to make sure Trey didn't go in vain." Black Canary said, heading to a Zeta-tube.

Everyone else followed suit, heading back to Earth.

* * *

 **And sadly, that's the end of this chapter. but don't worry the final chapter will be here in mere minutes (yes in a few minutes).**

 **I hope you enjoyed (Probably ready to kill me now) this chapter. Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, yeah... this is the last chapter... I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope you stay to see what I left at the bottom. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Aldie, Virginia**

 **April 13, 2011. 12:49 Pm EST**

It's been a busy day and a half for the Justice League, convicting Lex Luthor against his crimes toward the League.

He was sentenced to 89 years in prison, but due to his great appeal, he knew he wouldn't be there too long.

The Justice League made a holographic display of Trey in the cave, the Hall Of Justice, and in the Watchtower.

Anyways, the weather was nice for a spring day, as the Justice League organized a memorial service for Trey out in the beautiful meadow Natasha was buried. They figured it would be best place for Trey to be remembered. A stainless steel and black marble epitaph shaped in Trey's logo was constructed, directly beside Natasha's.

Once everyone was seated and ready, the service commenced.

Captain Atom walked up to the front, preparing his speech.

"Today we come here to honor a young man, who unselfishly sacrificed himself to save the Justice League, and indirectly, the world. He was rather silent, slightly reclusive, but undoubtedly loyal and heroic, saving the world twice for the sake of justice. Even though his time here was short, he will always be here with us in our memories and hearts. He will always be remembered as my protege, but I know he was much more than that. An equal to me. An equal to the heroes of the Justice League. We now have learned once again what a true hero is. To strive to be the very best, and to motivate yourself and those around you. There are several shades of justice, the first of which being bright, is the morals of which mercy, grace, and reasoning shine through, to lead the path of a person into the light, to help him carry out justice with said morals. The darkest shade, although not evil, is the morals of swiftness, determination, control and sometimes power. You could say this is the way of a vigilante, but it is those who truly solve the problems that obstruct justice. There are many shades in between, and it's up to all of us to fill them. Trey demonstrated that no matter what challenge is set before you, you go about it with all you got, no matter how you feel. Trey mastered all the shades of justice, and it's up to us now to carry on his legacy."

After the service ended sometime later, everyone parted ways after leaving many flowers around the two tombstones.

Superman noticed a crack on Natasha's tombstone, and fixed it with his heat vision, precisely repairing it.

Zatanna stood alone, leaning against the Bio-ship, her mind completely torn up over the entire ordeal.

"Hey Zatanna, what's wrong?" Miss Martian asked, inspecting her friend.

"I just... I did something terrible." She responded, looking away.

Megan began to look concerned. She touched Zatanna's shoulder. "What happened?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she confessed. "I... seduced Trey... I just wanted his help, I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Zatanna... I'm not sure what to say... I guess you have to put this behind you now."

Zatanna sighed, tears still rolling down her face. "I know."

"But something doesn't seem right..." Megan commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, wiping away her tears.

"When I linked my mind with Trey, I should have felt him perish... but I didn't feel it..." Megan said, looking toward the sky.

Superboy had tuned in from afar, hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Connor said, after quickly making his way to Megan.

The three then stood silent...

* * *

 **And that's it guys, I know that's one hell of a cliffhanger to end with, but hear me out, this will leave this story options in the future. Could there one day be a SSOJ part 2? who knows. But for now, I appreciate you guys for making it to the end.**

 **Now, for what I have to say: I'm really excited to finally close my first story, as I did say in the beginning, this story wouldn't be long, and if it took place in actual Young Justice (Minus the adult themes) It would span about over 3 episodes. But as for now, I'll let you wonder if Trey is still alive or not.**

 **As for the inspiration, it was a gather of life experiences from me... kinda. In the beginning I said it was a friend who died that inspired me to write this, but I lied, kinda. She was much more than a friend to me, but she died in a car accident a few years ago. It took me a long time to get over her, and writing this has helped me mentally get over that... sometimes. I still think of her sometimes, but writing this story has brought me great relief, not to mention adding one of my favorite cartoon series of all time to the mix.**

 **It's been a fun ride writing for you guys, and I hope you stay tuned for my other stories, including RWBY: YJ invasion. In the meantime, I'll see you guys later, and you guys let me know if you want me to make a part 2 or not. Thanks.**

 **Oh and BTW, I don't own Young Justice, or DC, so... yeah. They belong to their respective owners, not me. So here's your Disclaimer.**

 **~Tre3**


End file.
